


i won’t tell

by Szekeres_Szilveszter



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szekeres_Szilveszter/pseuds/Szekeres_Szilveszter
Summary: ‘changin’ the topic, are ya?’
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte/Al Capone (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	i won’t tell

‘i hope i am never stuck with you on a deserted island.’

al smiles and laughs at that, continuing to raid the employees’ refrigerator. the thing was chalk full of bag-packed lunches, mostly consisting of sandwiches, trail mix, bottles of water, a plastic baggie of grapes, and various fruits. he swears he struck the jackpot when he lifts a turkey sandwich out of a crinkled bag in the back.

‘why not? i ain’t _that_ wasteful.’

‘but you are as hungry as a bear,’ napoleon says, shifting in his spot at one of the tables in the breakroom. ‘you would revert to eating me in three days.’

‘small island,’ he comments nonchalantly.

only finding a fizzy soda to go along with his sandwich, he shuts the fridge and turns to napoleon, holding up his newly-found and recently-stolen lunch.

he slides into the seat next to napoleon. ‘we’re eatin’ good tonight.’

‘ _you_ are eating good tonight,’ he corrects. ‘i must sit and watch as you gorge yourself on other people’s property.’

‘ya can take somethin’ too, y’know,’ he says simply. ‘i won’t tell.’

‘no way!’

‘yer starin’ like ya wanna eat.’

an incredible amount of scarlet-red blush blooms across napoleon’s face. before he can defend himself, al jumps on the opportunity to crack some jokes. 

‘oh, so it ain’t the _food_ ya wanna eat…?’

‘al!’

‘is that whatcha say when ya jerk yourself off? _“oh, al…!”_ ’

napoleon is afire. he puts his head in his hands. ‘you are an embarrassment.’

‘says the one who’s fuckin’ me with his eyes!’ 

‘i was not!’

‘whatever,’ he dismisses with an insouciant wave of his hand.

‘when will you be finished, anyway? we have two hours left and i wish to visit the renaissance exhibits before sunrise.’

‘changin’ the topic, are ya?’ 

napoleon shoots him a rather unsettling glare. _you are pushing it,_ his eyes seem to say.

‘alright, alright. in a minute.’ he finishes wolfing down the turkey sandwich and takes a few sips out of the soda. ‘why d’ya need to take me everywhere ya go, anyway?’

‘pardon?’

‘well, ya could jus’ leave me ‘n go to the renaissance thing yourself. ya don’t really gotta have me taggin’ along.’

napoleon looks hurt. ‘you do not want to come with me?’ he asks, his voice an octave higher than usual, puppylike innocence tinging his upturned eyebrows, his guileless eyes, his tilted face. 

‘no, no, i didn’t mean that! i jus’ wonderin’ why…’ he trails off, defeated. ‘i do wanna come with, i really do. i was jus’… y’know what, nevermind.’

‘so you…?’ he says suspiciously.

al only smiles at him. ‘let’s go. i can drink on the way.’

the grin that spreads across napoleon’s rosy-cheeked face is enough of a reason to tag along as any. they stand and leave for the destined exhibits, hand-in-hand.


End file.
